


This Was a Mistake

by TheAbsentMindedArchitect



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, F/F, I Tried, Smut, please dont open this link, this was a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 04:51:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10757061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbsentMindedArchitect/pseuds/TheAbsentMindedArchitect
Summary: After a long day at work, Angela comes home to a big surprise.





	This Was a Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> Slurp

Amelie gasps as Mercy caresses her tiddy moaning into her mouth. Their mouths part with a wet slurp as the other woman trails her hand down Amelie’s toned as fuck abs. 

“Uhh. Ma cherie please put it in me. Please.” Widowmaker moans into her neck.


End file.
